Futa-Coach x Student
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Android 18 x Ino, a requested oneshot for the Month of Futa.


**Another Month of Futa One-shot today! It was requested ages ago and I don't even remember who requested it, nor do I remember why they wanted specifically 18 and Ino; especially when neither of them will; have any of their powers in this context,. Oh well, maybe they just had a thing for blondes, lol.**

* * *

18 had been the coach for the high school's gym class for awhile, and she still wasn't used to dealing with her urges.

18 was alone, as most people weren't up to date a D-girl, and those that she didn't tell left her the moment they saw that she was one. Perhaps it was less that she was a D-girl and more that even among D-girls were cock was unreasonably sized, borderline frightening really.

On top of that, having to prepare for the student's exams had left the coach with very little time for her own self pleasure. She'd had less than half the releases that she felt she should have. Even when she was completely satisfied-or as satisfied as she could be with only herself-she always felt herself getting heated during the last class of the day.

It was the senior's all girls class, and watching their tight bodies, firm asses and breasts just coming in had her length throbbing in her shorts on any given day, and now that she'd not had any time to play with herself, 18 was going out of her mind with desire, barely able to go five minutes without her mind filling with images of pinning the various students down and stuffing her cock inside of her down to the base, making them take every drop of her cum until they were bloated with seed and too fucked silly to move while she kept going.

Of all the students, the one that most got her attention was Ino.

The sexy blonde had an air of attraction to her, making flirty comments to everyone in the class, 18 included.

And every movement she made seemed intended to drive 18 wild, despite it being all accidental. Her stretching, her bending over, and her returning from running covered in sweat and glistening..

18 had to physically slap herself to stop herself drooling and get her mind focused again, telling her students it had just been to keep her awake. When class was finally over, 18 bolted into her office and closed the blinds so she could relieve the stress finally.

Unknown to her, even as she took out her length and began to stroke herself, she wasn't alone. Ino's after class shower had run long, and taking advantage of it, some of the bitchy girls in the class had decided to have a little fun with her.

Her clothes had been hidden in the somewhere, leaving Ino only her bra and panties as she looked for them. She wasn't sure why the others felt the need to be so mean to her, and made a mental note to stop taking long shower showers than the others in the future; a note she'd likely ignore, as her hair simply needed the attention.

She looked around the locker room and found nothing. Then, assuming 18 and the others had all left, went out of the locker room and began searching elsewhere for the missing clothes.

She didn't recognize the door she found as the door leading to 18's office, and so went to open it. As she did so, she slipped on the carelessly place trash on the floor. It had been left there to trip 18 as a prank, but in her hurry to relieve herself, 18 had gotten passed it effortlessly without noticing it was there.

Ino slipped, stumbling into the room and shutting the door with her flailing legs as she landed face first in 18's crotchl her cock pressed against her face, letting her see all fifteen inches in length and four in girth.

The D-girl coach just stared for a moment, taking in the sight of her thick, throbbing, needy cock pressed against her student's innocent, surprised, and nervous face. If 18 had any willpower left, it evaporated in that moment, lust flooding her mind and preventing her form doing anything at all that didn't directly result in her pleasure.

She grabbed Ino's head, ignoring the sounds of her apologizing and heer questions of what the coach was doing as she forced her head down, hips thrusting up to force her cock passed her lips and into her mouth. Ino's eyes widened as she realized what 18 was doing to her, beginning to fuck her pretty little mouth, using her as an onahole for her pleasure.

18 moaned,m member throbbing inside Ino's soft, warm, wet mouth as she forced her head up and down along her unnaturally large cock. Ino gagged at the feeling of 18's sweaty length pushing into her throat, but that didn't stop or even slow 18 down.

If anything it seemed to encourage the coach to keep going, 18 forcing Ino's head lower onto her cock as she forced her hips upwards hardee, wanting to bury her cock down to the base inside of her student.

Doing so may very well not have been possible, but she wouldn't be satisfied unless she gave it a good honest try. Ino's eyes were starting to well up with tears, watering from the abuse her throat was getting.

She couldn't believe her kind and professional coach was doing this to her. She wanted it to stop, but couldn't do anything to escape.

She wasn't strong enough to pull herself away, and biting down could mean doing serious permanent harm to 18, and getting a mouthful of something veen less pleasant than she had already.

18 grunted as Ino's head was pushed passed the halfway point of her solid fifteen inches, which throbbed inside of Ino's throat. Her balls began to tighten as she got closer, and she lifted Ino's body up as though for a standing 69 position.

She rammed her hips upward, trying to force her cock even deeper into ino's throat. She ended up not being able to fully hilt herself inside, but got much deeper than she would have expected before she came. Ino's eyes widened again as she felt the cum unloading into her throat.

Some of it was forced into her stomach from how deep into her 18 was, but the sheer amount of it-mixed with Ino's being upside down-caused a lot of the torrent of thick seed to start coming back out of her mouth.

18 lowered Ino back to the ground, letting the excess seed pour over her own body. The seed painted her face and covered chest.

18's cock was still throbbing, her mind still possessed by the lust, and as she saw that Ino did still have a small amount of clothing on, she realized that it would never do. She reached down, upilling Ino's bra off to free her soft, cute tits.

They weren't massive, but they made 18's member twitch from the view. Ino moved back, putting herself into a sitting position as she tried to scramble away from 18.

This ended up being a bad idea, as all it did was put her into a better position for 18 to reach down and yank her panties off of her as well, leaving her naked on the floor. 18 moved forward, picking the student up from the floor, pressing her back against the wall as she lined her member up to her pussy.

"P-please," Ino pleaded, "Stop this, I'll do anything!" 18 ignored her words. She knew that Ino probably was willing to do anything if 18 would stop, but honestly there was only one thing that 18 wanted, and that was in fact to keep going.

She jerked her hips forward with a lot of her overwhelming strength, wanting to get as deep as she could on the first thrust as possible.

Her eyes widened in a mix of surprise ad intense pleasure, the latter form how tightly Ino's pussy gripped her cock, the former being from her cock's rough entry breaking through Ino's virginal barrier like nothing.

18 hadn't known Ino was a first timer, it was a surprise to her honestly, as out of all of her students, Ino was the last one she'd expect to be a virgin.

Well, she wasn't anymore. Ino didn't even scream, the pain from the penetration so great it silenced her entirely; though the extreme tightness of Ino's body around her cock mixed with the expression Ino's face had contorted into from the sensation only urged 18 to keep going.

Her hips started moving again, beginning to work her cock in and out of the student, loving the feeling of her tight, fit body around her rod. Ino groaned in discomfort from the coach's cock stretching out her pussy, hammering harder into her with each powerful thrust into the blonde student.

18 pulled Ino's hips down harder to meet her thrusts, seeing Ino's stomach begin to bulge from the movement of her member inside of her. She was barely halfway in, and Ino was starting to make noise from the pounding.

There wasn't going to be anyone in this section of the school until tomorrow morning, and there wasn't any sound recording anywhere in the school. Ino could scream all she wanted, but she couldn't do anything to prevent 18 fucking her into a stupor like the whore she was.

Well, 18 mentally corrected herself, the whore she was going to be. Her cock was sawwing harder into her now, Ino bouncing hard on 18's solid cock, her back hitting against the wall.

18 shifted Ino's legs, lifting them up over her shoulders as she rammed her cock even harder into her. 18's balls slapped against Ino's ass as she slammed down to the hilt inside of Ino's tight cunt, member throbbing harder as she got closer.

Considering Ino was a virgin, she doubted she had any kind of protection in place, so they had nothing at all to guard from the potent flood of seed she was about to get. Didn't get 18 to pull out mind you.

If anything, she slammed harder against Ino's womb with her cock to bring herself over the edge faster. Ino's cries became screams as 18 picked up the pace, growing louder still when she felt 18's cum begin to unload into her body, stomach being pushed out; extended from the amount of cum she was forced to take.

18 panted from the relasse, and as Ino's loud yelps quieted, she took solace in the fact that it was probably over.

Well, it should have been over, but 18's member was still solid and needy, her balls still full of pent up cum that needed to be uploaded into a willing-or at least captive-recipient.

* * *

 **Be sure to let me know if the reviews what you thought of this one shot, and what kinds of one shots you'd like to see in the future ^^**


End file.
